Because of the need to increase the number of Blacks who are scientifically literate and who understand health issues related to drug abuse, AAAS proposes to develop and field test a set of hands-on and participatory biology activities. These activities will be disseminated to over 500 churches who are a part of the AAAS Black Church Network, as well as to other churches that are interested in conducting informal biology activities. Activities will be suitable for use in after-school programs, health fairs, community health days in housing projects, health Sunday at churches, and exhibits in shopping malls and grocery stores. Other features of this project include: a competition for health professionals who are interested in developing activities for use in this project. development of a volunteer program for health professionals who want to work in churches. Products of this project will include a manual with activities and guidelines on how to use these activities in a variety of community settings. Field testing will be done in Pittsburgh, PA.; Lafayette, LA; Birmingham, AL; Washington, DC; and Baltimore, MD. Partners in this effort include science museums, urban leagues, schools, colleges, universities and professional associations.